


He Will Never Be Satisfied

by fandomheavywriter12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Background Sonia Nevermind, Binge Drinking, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, M/M, Minor Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, POV Soda Kazuichi, POV Tanaka Gundham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomheavywriter12/pseuds/fandomheavywriter12
Summary: A quick hurt/comfort drabble that I wrote at 12 am :)
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 27





	He Will Never Be Satisfied

Kazuichi stumbled in the door, tripping over his own feet at the door a few times. He had just come back from a tiring few hours of drinking, and he could barely stand on his own. He had been sober for the last few weeks but seeing Fuyuhiko and Peko being together had set him back. He spent a lot of time with Fuyuhiko in both a friendship and sexual way, but he had had a special connection with the boy either way. He couldn’t help but be jealous when he saw them together. When he entered the apartment, his friend Sonia and Gundham were sitting on the couch watching Godzilla. They both turned towards him, a concerned look on their face. Souda sighed dramatically, he hated pity. 

“Mechanic of Hell, why are you so intoxicated?” Gundham questioned.  
“Nunya business, Hamster Boy...” He sniffled. 

Gundham sighed, and Sonia paused the television, stood up and walked over to Kazuichi. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled, “We should get you to bed, Kazuichi.”.   
“I don’t wanna...!” he whined.  
Sonia shook her head, and Gundham stood behind her. “I’ll tuck you in if you wish. Gundham can even kiss you goodnight.”.

Kazuichi thought about the offer for a moment, before nodding his head slightly. He walked sloppily, grabbing Gundham and Sonia’s hands whilst doing so. They both helped him not to fall over and clumsily made their way to Kazuichi’s room. He flopped himself lazily on the bed and screamed into one of his pillows, tears welling up in his eyes. He laid limp on the bed and felt a hand rubbing circles into his back and another brushing his hair away. He looked to his left only to see Gundham smiling at him lightly. 

“It will be okay, Kazuichi. I understand why you are upset, but people continue sailing in the sea of life.” Gundham gave his usual calming smile. 

“Gundham is right Kazuichi. Of course, it will take time, but you will move on too.” She smiled.

Kazuichi sat up and wrapped his arms around Gundham tears threatening to spill. Gundham silently stroked his hair as Sonia hummed a sweet tune. She smiled at Gundham a satisfied look on her face as he blushed heavily. Souda detached from Gundham and sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“T-thanks, man…” he mumbled.

“Anytime, my pink-haired demon.” Gundham shyly kissed Kazuichi on the forehead and laid him down. Sonia giggled and pulled the blanket over Kazuichi, a never-ending smile on her face. Gundham avoided her gaze and stood up slowly, distracting himself with his hamsters. Sonia bowed to the boys before leaving. Gundham was in the middle of bowing when he felt Kazuichi grab his hand. He looked at Kazuichi who had a pouty look on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Can you please cuddle me…!?” he sobbed.

Gundham widened his eyes before sighing and laying himself down. With a large inhale, he wrapped his arms around Kazuichi. The mechanic buried himself further into Gundham’s embrace as his tears spilled. They both laid in each other’s arms in silence that night. Kazuichi had fallen asleep in his tears while Gundham comforted him in silence. They were both loved at that moment, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Hamilton reference :D  
> Also I'm thinking about the headcannon of Kazuichi as an aromantic demisexual :/


End file.
